The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. of the Scrophulariaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name DANLOV196.
The new Torenia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Torenia with unique petal coloration.
The new Torenia originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in 2004 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female or seed parent is the Torenia cultivar designated ‘TR 118’ (unpatented) The male or pollen parent is the Torenia cultivar designated ‘TR 112’ (unpatented). The new Torenia cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in April of 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia cultivar by soft cuttings was first performed in May of 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.